A Strange Feeling
by Wild Child Fox
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!What happens when Bulma and Vegeta find themselves locked inside the gravity room while everyone else is out? What is that strange feeling they start to have? And what happens when Bulma finds out that Yamcha has cheated on her again
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Strange Feeling

Author: Vampire Kitty of Doom

Summary: What happens when Bulma and Vegeta find themselves locked inside the gravity room while everyone else is out? What is that strange feeling they start to have? And what happens when Bulma finds out that Yamcha has cheated on her once again? Will she move on to Vegeta or will he let his pride get in the way?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor any of the characters. Now that that's outta the way on with the story.

Chapter 1

"SHIT, it won't open. I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE TIL I WAS DONE," Bulma said pulling on the door with all her might.

"Damn it, woman, move out of my way," Vegeta said pushing Bulma to the side.

After using all his strength to try and open it, he turned toward Bulma, "Why the hell wont it open? Wouldn't you suppose to be in here fixing it?"

"I was fixing it until you came in here. I was messing around with some of the controls in here and when you surprised me I must have messed something up. Now the door will only open from the outside….," she said turning back to the control panel.

"Well, here up and fix it. I don't feel like being locked in here with the likes of _you_," he said walking over toward the gravity controller.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Vegeta," Bulma said turning her full attention toward him.

"I'm about to train what does it look like?"

"Don't you remember, YOU BROKE IT **AGAIN**," she said turning away from him trying to figure out what went wrong with the door.

"It's been a week, why haven't you fixed it YET?"

"Because while I was in here I got an idea to add things to make it better and hopefully harder for you to keep breaking it."

For once Vegeta couldn't think of anything to say back to her. Sitting down as far from her as he could be, he looked her up and down.

"_Beautiful……Wait did I really just think that about her? Bulma…..beautiful???? Damn it, what's happening to me? She could never be beautiful. The only reason why she is useful is for this gravity room. If it wasn't for that then I wouldn't even be here,"_ he thought to his self.

"_Look at him over there….Why couldn't he have just listened to me this one time and stayed out while I do my work? Stupid sexy hardhead fool……WAIT! Since when did I think Vegeta was…..hot? Oh kami, I need to get out of here. I been working to hard,"_ Bulma thought to herself as she connected the wire that she cut by mistake.

Vegeta looked up as he heard the door open, "Its about time, woman."

"Whatever, if it wasn't for you none of this would have happened," she said walking out the door.

"Wait, where do you think you are going? You're not done in there yet," he said grabbing her arm.

Turning around to face him, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm taking a break, I've work too long without stopping. You won't die if you don't train for another day."

Pulling her arm away from him, Bulma started walking toward the house.

"DAMN IT WOMAN GET BACK HERE AND FINISH FIXING IT," Vegeta yelled after Bulma was already gone.

"_Damn it, why won't she just hurry up and get done with it. She is far from beautiful… I don't know what I was thinking back there…."_

As Bulma walked into her room, she thought,_ "Ugh, I can't believe I thought he was hot. He is the most arrogant man I know….. I must be going out of my mind."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Far from lonely

"Hello," Bulma said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, baby."

"Yamcha, what's up?"

"Ummm…Bulma, I'm not going to be able to make it. I'm feeling a little under the weather and I think it will be best if I just stay home."

"Oh, did you want me to come over to take care of you?"

"**NO**…..I mean, no that's alright; I just need to rest that's all," Yamcha said pretending to cough.

"Are you sure you won't get lonely?"

"No, I'll be far from lonely….."

"Oh ok well feel better soon. I love you."

"Yeah ok, bye," he said hanging up the phone.

"_Hmm…You know what I make him some soup and take it over there to him,"_ Bulma thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

An hour later, Bulma uses the key to Yamcha's apartment. _"Hmmm, he must be sleeping. I'll put this up then go check on him."_

After she put the soup up, she heard the shower go on. Deciding to take a peek at him, she walked into the bathroom…only to see him in the shower with another girl….

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," she yelled as the two turned their attention toward her.

"Yamcha, who is she," the girl in the shower asked looking at him.

"Bulma, this isn't what you think. Nothing's going on there; she came over and was soaked from the rain outside and I told her to take a shower before she caught a cold…."

"One, it's not raining outside. And two, even if it was why would you be in the shower with her? You know what Yamcha, I am sick of all the lies you tell me and I am sick of you cheating on me ever five seconds. WE ARE OVER," she said turning and walking out the door while he called her name over and over again.

"_I can't believe I let this happen to me again. Damn it, I am a fucking fool. No more, I can't keep doing this with him. I just want someone who will love me…." _

As she walked into the house she didn't noticed Vegeta until she walked into him.

"Woman, why don't you watch…." Vegeta was saying before he noticed that she was crying, "What happened?"

"It's nothing Vegeta, I'm fine. Ummm… I'll go make dinner," she said moving away from him.

Once she was in the kitchen, she let her tears fall and prayed that Vegeta didn't follow her in there.

As hard as he tried not to go to her, Vegeta couldn't just stand there and listen to her cry. Walking into the kitchen he pulled her into his arms making her cry harder…….

____________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bathroom

"Bulma, you're back early." Mrs. Briefs said walking into the kitchen only to see Bulma still in the arms of Vegeta, "Is there something wrong dear?"

"Umm… No, it's nothing," Bulma said walking out of Vegeta's arms.

"Well, if you say so; have you too eaten yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, if you don't mind waiting I'll cook."

"Thanks," Bulma said walking up stairs.

Vegeta took one look at her before going back out to the G.R.

After running a nice hot bubble bath, Bulma slowly sat back into the water. _"I can't believe I let myself get hurt by him again… Why do I keep taking him back even though I know he will never change? What I need is a man like Vegeta…. What am I thinking? Vegeta? The only thing he thinks about is training…Will I ever be able to find a guy who will love me and only me. Or even think about ONLY ME," _Bulma said laying back and close her eyes.

Bulma was too busy relaxing that she didn't hear Vegeta walk into the bathroom and he was too tired to try to locate whether or not anyone was in the bathroom before walking in. "UGH WHY ME," Bulma yelled out loud.

"Woman, no one wants to hear you screaming," Vegeta said as Bulma got out of the bath.

"VEGETA, what are you doing in here," she yelled grabbing her robe.

"What does it look like? Your mother wouldn't let me eat while I was like this," he said turning away from her and starting the shower.

"_Did she always look this beautiful…? Seeing her sad for some reason hurts me more than I ever thought it would…,"_ Vegeta said striping his clothes off in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing," Bulma said turning away from him.

"I think that I'm about to take a shower. Unless you have a problem with that, woman," Vegeta said looking at her.

"Yes, I have a problem with that. I'm still not done with my bath. And, if you don't mind I will like to finish it ALONE."

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you won't rather take a shower with me and forget about all of your problems," Vegeta said waking over to her.

Bulma felt a shiver go through her body as Vegeta pulled her against him.

"Vegeta…," was all she could say before he turned her around and kissed her.

Slowly Vegeta walked back toward the shower taking her along with him. "Vegeta, we can't do this."

"Why not woman?"

"Because…. Because…. Because we can't," Bulma said running out of the bathroom.

"_You can run all you want woman, but when I want something I won't stop til it is mine," _Vegeta thought to his self as he go into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A date?_?

It's been about a week since Bulma last saw Vegeta and every time she thinks about what happened in the bathroom she couldn't help but blush. Not to mention, trying to figure out why Vegeta kissed her, then started to avoid her. "Who cares…I don't need him or any guy," Bulma said walking out of her room and into Vegeta.

She waited for him to say something smart, but he surprised her by saying, "Bulma, go out with me tonight…"

"WAIT….what did you just say," Bulma asked looking around to see if he was trying to pull some type of joke on her.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight," Vegeta said looking away from her.

"Are you serious? This better not be some sick joke, Vegeta."

"Why the hell would I joke about this," Vegeta said starting to get angry.

"Because you have been avoiding me ever since you kissed me. You act like you hate me and then there are those rare moments when you act like you might actually care for me. I'm sick of you being hot and cold. Make up your mind already," Bulma said as she started to walk away.

Grabbing her arm, Vegeta pulled her against him while saying, "Bulma, I'm sorry for avoiding you but I had a lot to think about. And it would make me happy if you went out with me."

"Fine, just let me go…"

Slowly he let her go, "I promise I will heal all those scars he gave you and I will make you forget all about him. Be ready at seven."

Bulma stood there watching him walk away wondering if he really meant everything he just said.

It was a wonderful date and to think Vegeta had put a lot of planning into it. First, he took her to dinner at a nice outdoor restaurant. From there they went to the fair. He was the first guy to ever win her something. Both of them were having a great time at the fair and Vegeta had just won her another prize when they heard someone call her name.

"BULMA? Bulma, is that you?"

"Yamcha," Bulma quietly said as she turned around.

"What are you doing here…with him," he asked pointing to Vegeta.

"We're on a date, weakling," Vegeta said pulling Bulma closer to him.

"Bulma, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Please just give me one last chance to make it up to you."

"….no…."

"Excuse me," Yamcha said.

"NO! No, Yamcha, I am sick and tired of always taking you back every time you cheated on me. I'm not doing it any more. Come on Vegeta, let's go," Bulma said grabbing Vegeta's hand and walked away.

"BULMA…..BULMA," Yamcha yelled after them….

Neither one of them said anything as they walked back home. It wasn't until they were back home that Bulma said, "I had a really good time thanks Vegeta."

"No problem," he said as he started to turn away.

"Vegeta…."

Vegeta turned around to see what she wanted. And as he did she pulled him to her and passionately kissed him."Thanks again" She said turning and walking into the house.

"Damn," Vegeta said not moving. A few minutes later he walked into the house and up to Bulma's room…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Walking on air

As soon as Bulma walked into her room, she started to change out of the clothes she was wearing. And Vegeta picked that moment to walk into her room. She didn't have enough time to throw anything over her body. Vegeta turned toward Bulma and was shocked to see her in only her underwear. Yet in the same breathe it made him very happy to finally be able to see her like this again. "VEGETA! What do you want," she asked trying to cover herself with her hands.

"You," he said slowly walking over toward her.

"What," she said walking backward.

"I want _you_, Bulma."

"You don't want me Vegeta. Remember you don't like human's we are weaklings," she said walking backward into the wall.

"Human's are weak, but you are different from most humans," he said stopping right in front of her.

"But Vegeta….." Bulma never got to finish what she was saying because the moment she said his name he kissed her. Try as she might she couldn't resist Vegeta for long and he wasn't about to give up when he came this far. Pretty soon Bulma found herself pulling Vegeta closer to her and rubbing her arms up and down his back. Vegeta lead her from the wall toward her bed slowly laying her down. Once she was on the bed, Bulma pulled at his shirt taking it off.

"All those hours in the G.R. have paid off for you," Bulma said running her hands over his arms while moving her kisses down to his neck. Vegeta started to unhook Bulma's bra as her door opened.

"BULMA, I heard you come in. I tried to wait a bit but I am dying to know. How was your date," Mrs. Briefs said walking in. Vegeta quickly threw a cover over Bulma as he got off her.

"Good night, Bulma. I had fun tonight," he said pretending nothing happened.

"Oh Vegeta dear, were you two busy?"

"No, I was just leaving, good night ladies," Vegeta said walking out with a smirk on his face.

"So, tell me Bulma," Mrs. Briefs said walking over to the bed.

"It was beyond great. I feel like I'm walking on air," Bulma said smiling.

"Would you go out with him again?"

"YES…..I mean yes I would."

"Well, I'm just glad you had a good time. Ever since you broke up with Yamcha I haven't since you smile like you are now. Good night dear," she said walking out. As soon as her mother was gone Bulma jumped out of bed and walked over to her dresser pulling out her sexiest pair of pj's. And as soon as she had them, she walked down the hall and knocked on the last door on the left…

A/N: sorry its been taking me so long. College sucks and finals suck even more. But now that im got for the summer (ex. for my japanese class) i should be able to up date more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A special night together

Slowly opening his door, Vegeta found Bulma standing outside wear what appeared to be an extra short see through nightgown. "Who are you trying to look sexy for," he asked.

"_You_," she said kissing him. Vegeta, pulling her close to him, walked backward toward his bed. Bulma closed the door with her foot at the last moment, before pulling away from Vegeta.

"You're wearing too much," she said smiling wickedly at him.

"Well, then take it off me woman." Bulma softly kissed him before slowly pulling his shirt off. As she roughly kissed him, she started to pull his pants down. Once his pants were off, she started to kiss downward. She playfully bit his stomach making him laugh. Once she reached his boxers, she took it into her mouth pulling them down. Getting on her knees in front of him, Bulma kissed her way back up to his cock. She licked from the base to the tip and back again. Slowly she began to suck him. The more he moaned the faster she went. Vegeta had never felt anything like what she was doing to him. And god he didn't want her to stop, but if she didn't then….

"Bulma, stop," he said quietly.

"Why," she asked licking him.

"Woman, stop before I…cum," he said putting his hands into her hair.

"Well then in that case I don't think I'm going to stop," she said sucking him hard and fast.

"Oh my god…. BULMA," he screamed as came into her mouth.

"Mmmm, Vegeta, you taste great," she said smiling up at him. Vegeta pulled Bulma up, took her nightgown off and laid her on the bed kissing her passionately.

"Damn it, woman; you don't know what you do to me," he said sucking on her neck roughly.

"Mmmm…Vegeta….," Bulma moaned pulling him closer to her. He moved his kisses down to her breast lightly sucking on them as he hand trial downward.

"Woman, I see you are wet for me," he said rubbing her clit. As he sucked on her breast hard, he slowly put one finger inside of her. Just like what she did to him, the more she moans the quicker he went.

"Oh my god Vegeta, FUCK ME NOW," she yelled as he smirk at her. Kissing her he slowly entered her. He nibbled on her ear lightly as he slowly moved. Bulma began to suck on his neck hard… At the moment she really didn't care if she left marks on him or not. He already left a few on her neck and breast… Well maybe more than a few.

"Vegeta, faster please. Oh kami please master," Bulma moaned into his ear. Upon hearing that Vegeta started to go faster and harder making her moans louder and louder until she was screaming. Bulma screamed his name as her orgasm hit her hard. As soon as he felt her walls tighten he kissed her roughly as he too climaxed. Looking at Bulma's face Vegeta felt like smiling like an idiot. Kissing her, he pulled out and laid on his side. Pulling her into his embrace Vegeta kissed her once last time before falling asleep with her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Could it be love?

As Bulma woke up the next morning she saw that she was still in Vegeta's arms. Whenever she was with Yamcha he would always be gone by morning and he _**NEVER EVER**_ made her feel the way Vegeta had last night. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and slightly smiled at Bulma. "Good morning, woman," Vegeta said as there was a knock upon the door. "Bulma…Vegeta…Breakfast is ready," Mrs. Briefs said before walking away from the door. The two turned towards each and laughed, they were both so into each other last night that they forgot all about her parents.

"Bulma, I would like to take you out again tonight," Vegeta said getting out of bed pulling her with him.

"Sure," she said kissing him.

"If you keep that up, your parents will hear us again," Vegeta said smirking at her.

"Well, I think once is enough….for now," she said walking out of his room. As she did she looked back at him one last time before closing the door…..

"Thanks, for coming shopping with me and the last moment Chi Chi," Bulma said as they walked into the clothing store.

"No problem I've been meaning to call you anyways." Chi Chi said smiling at her friend, "But, please tell me you aren't back together with Yamcha. I mean, I love him in all but he isn't worth all the pain he put you threw. You need someone who will love you not hurt you."

"No, it's for….Vegeta…"

"WAIT WHAT??"

"This is will be me and Vegeta's second date," Bulma said blushing.

"OH MY GOD, you've fallen for him. I knew it was only a matter of time, but to know that he fell for you too is….just amazing."

"Yeah, he is so awesome. I mean there are so many great things about him that I never saw before, but now that I do I just…."

"You love him don't you?"

"Wait, what…no I don't love him…I just really like him….What do you think about this," Bulma asked pulling up a beautiful pink dress that stops around her knees and would expose most of her breast.

"I think its would look great on you. One more question," Chi Chi said as they walked to the cashier.

"Hmmm," Bulma said handing the money to the woman.

"Have you two done it yet? I mean, after everything that has happened between you two the last couple weeks, I would have been done it if it was me," she said smiling as they left the store.

"Yes, last night and it was beyond amazing and when I woke up he was still there," Bulma said smiling and blushing.

"Well, then it looks like you have a keeper and I still think you love him but if you say you don't….."

As Bulma got out of the shower later that day, she couldn't help by think back to what Chi Chi had said… 'Do I love Vegeta? I mean I do like being around him and kissing him and all that, but is it love? Am I even ready to love again?' As soon as she was dressed there was a knock upon the door. Once she opened it, she saw Vegeta standing there in a tux holding up three dozen red roses for her and that's when she knew that not only has she fallen hard for him but she might just love him…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Like the queen you are

All throughout their date, Bulma enjoyed herself, but she also began to question everything that has happened. Never before had she felt this way about anyone and never before has she ever acted like this before. Something in the back of her head is telling her to slow down before she gets hurt again. It wasn't until they were on their way home that they ran into _him_. Yamcha was standing out the door holding a dozen daisy's in his hand.

"Bulma, there you are," Yamcha said walking over to her pulling her away from Vegeta.

"What do you want Yamcha," Bulma said pulling her arm away from him.

"I want you, Bulma. I made a mistake. I should have never cheated on you nor let you walk out the door. Please come back to me," Yamcha said handing her the flowers. When she didn't take them, he took her hand and forced her too.

"Yamcha, I gave you chance after chance and every time you broke my heart. Yamcha I have nothing left to give you. My heart is broken and I can't even find the piece's to it. And to be truthful with you, I don't even want to find the pieces. Nothing good ever comes from giving you any part of me. And I can't take any more. I'm sorry Yamcha, I meant it when I said I'm not coming back to you," Bulma said handing him the flowers he gave her and started to walk away.

Yamcha tried to follow her, but Vegeta grabbed his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Leave her alone; you've hurt her enough. Just go back to your slut."

As Vegeta started to follow Bulma, Yamcha pulled Vegeta back and tried to punch him. Vegeta dodge the hit and before Yamcha even saw it coming he was on the ground bleeding. "Like I said **LEAVE THE WOMAN ALONE. DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE. IF YOU DO I WON'T LET YOU WALK AWAY AGAIN**," he said leaving Yamcha there as he walked into the house.

By the time he got into the house Bulma was already in the bathroom. Knocking on the door so she knows he was there he said, "If you were with me, I would treat you like the queen you are." Neither one of them could believe he just said that. Bulma didn't know what to say and when she never said anything, he walked away…

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short but after last night this was all I could do. I know that they are all a little different from the show but I'm trying and I kind of like it like this. By the way, Elisabpshady I am totally with you. I wish Vegeta was mine. =)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- never really cared

Bulma _had_ a date with Vegeta today. At least she thought they did, she couldn't find him anywhere in the house. Her mother told her the last time she saw him, he was in the G.R. As she walked into the room, she heard Vegeta and Goku yelling at each other. "Kakarot, you don't know what you are talking about. Neither does that woman of yours. You both need to butt out of my business."

"Vegeta, Chi Chi and I are only trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt again. And we both know how you are. You don't really love her…Just stop messing around with her before she gets hurt… She needs someone who will love her not someone like you," Goku said seeing Bulma as she walked in. Vegeta had his back toward the door and he wasn't paying attention to anything other than Kakarot.

"Fine, if I promise to have nothing else to do with her will you leave me to my training," Vegeta said getting annoyed.

"Yes," Goku said looking directly at Bulma.

"…..." Vegeta was at a lost. He wasn't sure what he should do. Yeah, he would love to get back to training but at the same time he will miss Bulma and just spending time with her. And that's when it hit him; he could just lie to Kakarot to get rid of him, train, and still spend time with that woman. There was no way she would find out about what he was about to say.

"Tell your woman I will do what she wants; I'll leave Bulma alone…..," Vegeta never got to finish what he was saying because as soon those words were out of his mouth Bulma cried out and ran out of the G.R.

Vegeta was about to run after her when Kakarot grabbed him. Vegeta turned around and punched Kakarot. Kakarot trying to do as his wife told him, knew the only way to get Vegeta to stay was to fight him. This is just what he did…..

Even though Vegeta put up a good fight, but not wasn't even to win. His mind wasn't on the fight anyways; he was too busy thinking about Bulma and how she was taking what she heard. As he lay on the ground, Kakarot walked over to him and said, "Now, will you do what Chi Chi asked?"

"NO, that woman means something to me. And I'm not just messing around with her. Now get out of my face, Kakarot." Kakarot didn't say anything else as he flew away. Vegeta wasn't sure what he should say to her, but he knew he needs to talk to her soon. As he walked into the house he saw her laying on the couch crying her eyes out. As he walked over toward her, he knew that Kakarot might have just messed this up for him, but once again he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Bulma, we need to talk…"

"Go away Vegeta, we have nothing to talk about. You were just messing around and trying to have a good time. It's fine, it doesn't matter to me anyhow," Bulma said getting up off the couch and started walking pass him toward the stairs.

"Bulma….You never let me finish what I was going to say… I meant what I said to you the other night. If you were mine I would treat you like the queen you are. DAMN IT WOMAN STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME," Vegeta yelled as she walked up stairs into her room and slammed to door. Vegeta was annoyed at this point so when he got to her door, he just blows it off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU CANT JUST GO BLOWING DOORS OFF THE HANDLE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT,'" Bulma yelled at him turning around to face him.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, I DON'T CARE. YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT,'" Vegeta said once again backing her up against the wall. Bulma wasn't sure what to do. She had never seen Vegeta this mad at her before. And no matter how hard she was about what he said she didn't like it when he was mad at her. She wasn't prepared for what Vegeta did next…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- _**MINE**_

Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him kissing her deeply and passionately. Bulma lost all her thoughts with that one kiss. Vegeta knew that he needed to prove to her that he cares or all he will lose her once and for all. For some reason the thought scared him more than it should have. He shouldn't need anyone, let alone a weak human like her. But deep down inside he knew he needed her; for without her, he would have nothing; no reason to train and keep on fighting. "Damn it, woman, I don't care if you like it or not. But your mine," He said kissing her roughly.

"Vegeta," was all she could say before he started to lead her back toward her bed. Slowly he began to undress her, kissing every inch of skin that his hands touched. Laying her on the bed, Vegeta looked Bulma in the eyes and said, "Woman, I don't know how to explain these feelings that I feel….Instead I'll show you how I feel."

Not giving her a chance to say anything Vegeta captured Bulma's lips with his as his hands began to travel down toward her breast. He lightly rubs them as she moans into their kiss. Vegeta smirk and began to trial kisses down to her chest. Taking one of her breast into his mouth, he sucked and lightly bit her nipple. After awhile he kissed his way over to her over breast and gave it the same amount of attention. Kissing his way down, he licked and teased her clit.

Bulma moaned his name not caring how loud she was. She balled her hands up in the covers as Vegeta licked and sucked her pussy. As he licked her clit again, he slipped two fingers inside of her causing Bulma to scream out in pleasure. Feeling her climax hit her, Vegeta kissed his way back up to her lips.

Bulma, slightly tired, flipped Vegeta over when he was paying attention. Smiling down at him she said, "It's my turn now."

"I wasn't done yet, Bulma," Vegeta said not paying attention to the fact that he had finally said her name to her face.

Leaning down close to his ear she said, "But, I want a chance to make you feel as good as I feel before I ride you." She bit his ear hard before sucking it. Vegeta sucked in his breath and forgot everything that he was going to say. Smiling at this, Bulma began to undress Vegeta. When she got he down to his boxers, she took them off with her mouth. As she made her way back up she licked his legs and nibbled here and there. She sat back for a moment and took a look at his erection.

Looking into his eyes, Bulma licked her lips and said, "Looks like I found me a lollipop to suck." Leaning down, she licked from the tip to the base and back again before fully taking him into her mouth. She stated out slowly wanting to make him beg her to go fast. But Vegeta was too proud to beg. So instead he took his hands and balled them up in her hair. At first she didn't know what he was doing, but when she started to feel him make her go fast she knew what he was doing. Since he was being rough she let him make the pace.

"Fuck. Woman, I need you NOW," Vegeta said a little while late.

"But…."

"No, buts, RIDE me now Bulma……"

Kissing her way back up to his lips, Bulma said, "No, I changed my mind…. Vegeta I want you to make love to me….please."

Flipping them so she is once again on the bottom, Vegeta kissed her roughly as he entered her. With each thrust Vegeta went fast and Bulma's moans grew louder and louder. Kissing down to her neck Vegeta sucked on it until he knew there would be a mark there.

"VEGETA…..I love you," Bulma yelled as she came. A moment later Vegeta climaxed and pulled his self out of her. Vegeta wasn't sure what to say to her "I love you"… He knew that deep down he did feel that way but could he really bring his self to say it?

"Woman, your mine and about what you said early…I….you too," he said pulling her close to him and falling asleep. Bulma fall asleep along with him but only with a smile on her face…


	11. Chapter 11

After a long break away from writing, I am offically back 3 Before working on anything new or updating anything, I am going to go back and edit all of my stories (even my oneshots). Some of them were way too rushed and they really really need to get fixed before I can move on. Thanks for all your patience and for all the people who still added me to their alerts even though it has been forever since I last updated. I have been though alot in the time that I have been gone but I am ready to write again ^_^ I should have the first re-do done by either this weekend or next weekend. I'm either going to deleted the story all together before posting the new one or just add a new chapter with the better one, but either way, I will be sure to let everyone know how I am doing it ahead of time. Thanks again for all your patience 3

-Marceline


End file.
